Patent document 1: JP-A-8-326758
In patent document 1, for example, a sliding bearing is proposed which is comprised of a synthetic resin-made lower casing; a synthetic resin-made upper casing superposed on this lower casing; a synthetic resin-made thrust sliding bearing piece disposed between the upper and lower casings; and an elastic seal means disposed on an outer peripheral side between the upper and lower casings. The elastic seal means includes a hollow cylindrical body portion fixed to an outer peripheral side of the lower casing; an annular elastic lip portion which is folded up from one end side of this hollow cylindrical body portion, is gradually enlarged in diameter, and extends toward the other end side of the hollow cylindrical body portion, the annular elastic lip portion being disposed concentrically with and on the outer side of the hollow cylindrical body portion and elastically abutting against an inner peripheral surface of an outer cylindrical portion of the upper casing; and a collar portion which is disposed on an annular stepped recess formed on an outer peripheral side of a lower surface of the lower casing, and which extends integrally from the other end of the hollow cylindrical body portion and has an annular lip at its inner peripheral end.